


just for you (i bloom)

by seikou



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey (all i need is you) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camboy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: taeyong needs this. taeyong wants this.(again, a little part of thecamboy!taeyongau)





	just for you (i bloom)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just read the last update of camboy!tyong au. it will make sense then :3

sometimes, taeyong thinks his life could be better, could have some spice in it, could be more interesting but then ten opens the door to taeyong’s apartment, puts his shoes on the rack and greets taeyong with that smile only reserved for him.

taeyong thinks then, that his life is the best. ten makes him feel the best.

“hey, baby.” ten joins him in the sofa, pressing a kiss to his temple.

taeyong looks up from his phone, the group chat titled _future_  with lots of cute emojis, prominent on the screen.

“welcome home,” taeyong smiles, discards his phone to the side and nuzzles ten’s right cheek.

ten giggles, sighs in content and cuddles taeyong close to him. it’s such a familiar scene, familiar actions—everything familiar, that it puts both of them at ease, stress from the day forgotten.

“i’m home,” ten whispers, running a hand through taeyong’s hair.

“hard day at work?” taeyong asks, fingers trailing up and down ten’s back. “still wanna go out? we can stay in and eat. i made some pasta earlier.”

“not really,” ten replies, closes his eyes. “to both.” then adds, cheeky, teasingly, “i could eat you though.”

taeyong makes a noise in between an exasperated groan and an amused snort. ten laughs and hugs taeyong closer to him, like he’s smothering his favorite plushie.

“color?”

“oh...”

ten taps a finger on the nape of taeyong’s neck. waits.

“now?”

“sure, baby.” ten replies. “been waiting for it all day.”

taeyong curls his fingers on ten’s suit clad back, breathes in deeply and nods.

“words, baby.”

“okay.” taeyong nods.

“color?”

“green.”

“safeword?”

taeyong gulps, says, “traffic.”

“good.” ten says, combs his fingers through taeyong’s hair again before pulling on the strands, soft yet demanding.

taeyong straightens the best he can with ten’s hand on his hair, preventing him from moving further.

“who am i?”

“sir.”

“who are you?”

“taeyong.”

“good, baby.” ten drops a kiss on taeyong’s lips before letting him go, hands falling from where he’s touching taeyong. “go to the bedroom, you remember our rules, stay still until i come.”

“yes, sir.”

taeyong rises from his perch on the couch as calmly as he could with his wildly beating heart and flushed body and shaking legs. he tries not to run to the bedroom because ten hates that. haste is something that ten loathes. one must take their time, ten always says. so taeyong walks as calmly as possible towards the bedroom, hands clasped against each other to prevent himself from bolting and fidgeting like an excited puppy.

once in the bedroom, taeyong sheds his clothes, makes sure he looks presentable, takes in a couple of deep breaths and drops to the floor by the side of the bed, back straight, thighs together, and hands clasped behind him.

it’s still so— surreal to him. this relationship he has with ten but it works and they’ve been at it for two years. ten makes taeyong feel safe, it’s a simple fact. and taeyong trusts ten with all of him. especially after what _happened._

taeyong is damn thankful he’s got ten through every little thing that he has went through. if ten wasn’t there, taeyong doesn’t think he’d have lived until today.

he gulps, closes his eyes before opening them again and eyes the closed door intensely. he can hear ten’s faint footsteps walking around the apartment. it makes taeyong’s heart beat even wilder, body blooming with desire, his cock slowly hardening in between his legs. it’s anticipation.

taeyong needs this. taeyong wants this.

the footsteps outside becomes closer, until the doorknob turns and ten’s presence—so prominent, so familiar—invades taeyong’s sense. taeyong starts to breathe heavily, stomach clenching in excitement, in the unknown, in the known.

“good boy.”

taeyong inhales a sharp breath, chest flushing and heaving at the action. he eyes ten with hooded eyes, taking in everything that is his best friend. his dom.

“how many times did you come today?” ten asks while walking closer to taeyong. “answer.”

taeyong gulps, opens his mouth, says softly, “one.”

“do you deserve to come again?” ten tilts his head and taeyong whimpers, nails digging on his palms.

he doesn’t answer, continues to stare at ten with pleading eyes. _get on with it, please_.

ten stands in front of him and taeyong struggles to not bury his face on the obvious arousal tenting ten’s formal pants. it’s tempting and taeyong’s mouth waters at the thought of having ten’s cock down his throat, inside his mouth, on his tongue—

he hears ten chuckle, light and soft and indulging, “you want my cock, baby?”

taeyong finally looks up at ten and away from the temptation that’s in front of his eyes. he catches his bottom lip between his teeth, waiting.

“you can talk, love. say anything.”

taeyong blinks and nods, “yes.”

“yes, what?”

“i want your cock, sir.”

“you think you deserve it after what you did?”

taeyong frowns, blinks repeatedly and looks at ten with huge puppy eyes.

“i— if sir says so,” he replies, wanting to say _yes, i deserve it! i do!_ but knows for a fact that ten is just trying to goad him, trying to tease taeyong and make him needy.

it’s a familiar scene and taeyong basks in it.

“very well.” ten smiles, that sweet, bright smile of his that repeatedly deceives the entire country. “up.”

taeyong scrambles, stands up on shaky legs, face flushing even further when he stumbles a little and ten catches him, straightens him with soft hands that slides down from taeyong’s waist to his hips. it trails fire down taeyong’s body, lightning him up with desire, cock now fully hard between his legs.

“you’re good?” ten asks, fingers tapping on taeyong’s bare hips.

taeyong smiles, straightens his back and nods twice, eyes reassuring.

“good.” ten grins. “up on the bed, baby. let’s make a mess out of you.”

taeyong crawls on the bed slowly, on all fours, giving ten a show. he hears a sharp inhale of breath a second later followed by a groan.

“what’s that in your beautiful hole, baby?” ten asks, kneeling on the edge of the bed as taeyong continues to stay on his hands and knees, head turning to look at ten.

taeyong wants to smirk or laugh at ten’s expression. suddenly dark, intense, desire obvious on his face. it’s hot. taeyong’s cock twitches, leaks more pre-come.

“i knew you fucked yourself earlier but keeping yourself open for me this whole time?” ten settles behind taeyong, pants clad thighs sticking to taeyong’s flushed and bare ones. “so pretty, baby.” ten says before taking a hold of the jewelled handle of the buttplug nestled within taeyong’s hole.

taeyong moans and allows his head to fall on the pillow underneath him as ten twists the plug before starting to fuck taeyong with it. it’s not enough. it might be bigger than normal buttplugs but taeyong wants ten’s _cock_.

“ten,” taeyong lets out.

“ten?” ten asks, voice questioning, reprimanding. taeyong whimpers when ten lands a slap on his right asscheek.

taeyong shakes his head, curls his fingers on the sheets under him. “sir...” ten lands another blow on his cheek, this time on the left. “sir, sir.”

ten kneads taeyong’s asscheeks, spreading them and watching the buttplug disappear inside taeyong’s wet hole as he continues to fuck taeyong with it.

“so pretty,” ten whispers, drops a kiss on taeyong’s lower back. “let go, baby. come on.”

taeyong hesitates. this is why they don’t do this often. this is why taeyong needs this sometimes. he needs to lose control of himself, of his body, of his mind. he needs to just _feel_ and be taken care of. but it’s hard to let go. today, however, taeyong allows himself to fall easily. he’s hard, cock leaking pre-come and twitching between his legs. ten hasn’t even touched it and taeyong is frustrated and aroused at the same time.

when taeyong lets go, leaves himself to ten completely, it’s obvious. his shoulders drops the last bit of tenseness on them and his moans and groans comes out louder.

“that’s it, love.” ten pulls the buttplug out of taeyong’s hole, the sound obscene, a loud _squelch_ echoing through the dimly lit room.

taeyong whimpers at the loss, almost crying, fingers gripping the sheets tighter. ten doesn’t leave his gaping ass empty for long, shoving three fingers inside and twisting them before starting to fuck taeyong harshly.

“baby,” ten says, hovering over taeyong’s arched back. “let me hear you.”

taeyong turns to ten, a loud moan escaping past his lips as he does so before ten captures his lips, tongue quickly tangling with ten’s own. it’s wet, it’s good.

taeyong falls deeper.

“ten, ten,” taeyong chants, breathing heavily against ten’s lips.

“yeah,” ten murmurs and kisses taeyong’s lips hard one last time. he pulls back, fingers, lips and all and taeyong whines.

“ten.” taeyong whimpers. “ten.”

it takes a moment for ten to come back, for taeyong to stop chanting ten’s name, for ten to drop his hands back on taeyong’s bony hips.

“i’m here,” ten says. “come here.” he urges taeyong to move, settle him on his back, legs spread wide.

“ten.” taeyong breathes, hands gripping ten’s shoulders tightly.

“you want it?” ten hovers over taeyong, plants a kiss on his lips. he’s naked now, bare as taeyong and it makes taeyong all the more needy, want pooling on the base of his stomach.

“yes,” taeyong groans. “yes, ten. sir.”

“good boy,” ten mouths at taeyong’s cheek before sitting up and settling comfortably in between taeyong’s legs. he spreads taeyong’s legs wider before rubbing the tip of his cock that’s wet with lube on taeyong’s entrance.

“now, now,” taeyong urges, losing himself.

when ten starts to push inside him, taeyong lets out a long moan, throwing his head back onto the pillow and digging his nails on ten’s shoulders.

ten tries to start slow, taeyong’s tight walls gripping his cock amazingly. it’s warm and it makes him want to fuck taeyong hard. but he waits, allowing taeyong to adjust to the intrusion inside him.

“so good,” taeyong whispers. “ten, ten. please.”

ten inhales deeply, grips taeyong’s thighs, wraps them around his waist and starts to fuck taeyong slowly. taeyong meets ten’s slow thrusts, his thighs caging ten close to him as he lets out moans after moans, echoed by ten’s own moans and praises towards him.

“kiss,” taeyong scratches on ten’s shoulders and ten groans, grips taeyong’s waist tightly before slackening his hold and leaning down to kiss taeyong.

taeyong puckers his lips, parts his mouth as ten kisses him, all tongue and teeth and lacking of finesse which is what taeyong loves. he loves when ten kisses him open mouthed, allowing spit to trail down his chin; he loves when ten pulls on his hair, disabling him from moving away when ten bites on his lip hard; he loves when ten loses control and starts fucking him harshly, hard cock pushing inside taeyong’s wet hole again and again until taeyong is begging for release.

ten is doing all of that now and taeyong can feel his orgasm coming. his chest heaves with every thrust, sweat sliding down his skin and onto the sheets under him. he pulls ten closer, moves his hands from ten’s shoulders to ten’s hair and grips the dark strands tight, making ten hiss, hips stuttering in its thrusts.

“fuck,” ten hisses, buries his face on taeyong’s neck, licks a drop of sweat before biting hard, making taeyong moan in pain, body trembling.

“touch me,” taeyong whines, rutting against ten’s stomach, neglected cock red  and wet.

ten nips on taeyong’s neck before pulling back slightly and allowing his hand to wrap around taeyong’s hard length.

“you’re so wet, baby.” ten says and taeyong nods vigorously.

“yes, yes.”

“wet for me, yeah? only for me?” ten thumbs on he head of taeyong’s cock.

“only for sir. please, sir.” taeyong replies, tries to pull ten close again but ten refuses, allows his hair to be pulled harshly by taeyong.

ten starts pumping taeyong’s cock, from head to base, hand gripping the length tightly as he fucks taeyong even faster, pushing his cock harder inside taeyong’s wet hole.

“don’t come,” ten demands when taeyong starts chanting _more, please. there, more, sir._

taeyong widens his eyes and bites his lower lip. ten stares at him, at how pretty taeyong is like this, wrecked and needy.

ten continues to fuck him, cock pushing on taeyong’s prostate and hand pumping taeyong’s cock faster.

“i’m—“ taeyong starts and ten slows his movements. “no.” he cries, eyes wet with unshed tears. “ten, please. ten.”

“who?” ten hisses, leans forward and bites taeyong’s bottom lip.

taeyong, at this point, doesn’t care. he chants ten’s name like a prayer, head trashing side to side as he begs the other to let him come, hands moving from ten’s hair to ten’s shoulders and back up, desperation oozing off of him in waves.

“please, sir.” taeyong whimpers, blinks his eyes open, eyelashes wet and ten fucks him even harder, faster.

“you want to come?” ten asks and taeyong nods, mouth parted, lips red and begging to be kissed. “then come.”

taeyong lets out a loud whine. he wants to come so bad— but ten has let go of his cock and he’s not allowed to touch himself. it’s one of the rules but—

“come on, baby.” ten says, continues to fuck up into taeyong, breathing heavily, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face. “i thought you want to come?” he teases and taeyong whimpers.

“yes,” taeyong says. “i want—“

“do it, yongie,” ten says. “come just from my cock. you can do it, yes?”

taeyong nods then shakes his head and nods again. he doesn’t know. it’s too much, it’s too little. his cock is twitching and it’s painful. his release is coming but it’s— he needs ten.

“t—ten,” he cries, blinks his eyes and looks at ten. a drop of tear falls, slides down the side of his face.

ten watches him closely, seeing the telltale sign of taeyong slowly dropping as he fucks him relentlessly.

“beg for it,” ten says, mouth hovering over taeyong’s lips.

taeyong doesn’t waste time begging, crying. “please, please. i want to come. sir, make me come. please.” he adds, a long whine, “tennie. tennie.”

ten snaps, grips taeyong’s hips hard with one hand while the other wraps around taeyong’s cock tightly. he fucks taeyong fast, chasing his own orgasm while pumping taeyong’s cock, hand moving in almost the same pace he’s thrusting into taeyong’s tight hole.

taeyong lets out a series of moans before he trembles, body tensing, white clouding his mind. his cock spurts white thick come on ten’s hand. ten doesn’t let up, cock pushing inside taeyong faster and hand milking taeyong’s release until taeyong is whimpering in overstimulation. taeyong starts to moan in pain, body shaking under ten’s hold. ten’s hips stutters as he lets go of taeyong’s cock and focuses on his own incoming orgasm. his stomach tightens, eyes clenching shut and body tensing before he comes inside taeyong after a few more thrusts.

taeyong continues to moan, sensitive and unable to come down from his release.

when ten finally opens his eyes and allows himself to breathe, hips thrusting slowly, allowing the last drops of his come to catch on the rim of taeyong’s used hole as he pulls out, he looks at taeyong and quickly cradles the other’s face. 

“baby?” ten whispers, rubbing taeyong’s cheek with a thumb. taeyong’s response is a whimper, his eyes glazed, mouth parted, saliva trailing down his chin.

ten handles taeyong with care. taeyong has dropped earlier, reaching subspace at the very end. ten can feel his heart beat harder inside his chest, blooming with love and pride and care and endearment. it never gets old, the fact that taeyong trusts him wholeheartedly like this, allowing himself to be this vulnerable with only him. he wraps taeyong with the blanket, keeping him warm while simultaneously dropping several kisses on taeyong’s face, licking the spit on the other’s chin.

“hey, baby.” ten coos, pressing kisses on taeyong’s face. “hey, come back to me. come on, love.”

taeyong shivers and ten hugs him close, letting out praises after praises, waiting for taeyong to come back down.

“so good for me, yeah? so pretty. i love you. come on. come back to me, yongie. i’m here.” ten continues to press kisses on any part of taeyong he can reach while threading his fingers through taeyong’s soft pink hair.

he watches taeyong closely, continues to tell him how amazing he is and after a few minutes, taeyong takes a deep breath, blinks his droopy eyes and looks at ten exhaustedly.

“hey,” ten whispers, quiet, smiling. taeyong twitches, buries his face on the blanket, eyes falling shut. “tired?”

taeyong hums, pushes closer to ten. ten hugs him tighter, lips on taeyong’s forehead.

“do you want me to clean you, love?” ten asks and taeyong snaps his eyes open, shakes his head hard a couple of times.

“no,” he whispers. “please, stay. don’t leave.”

“okay,” ten smiles and breathes in, the scent of sex and sweat and the strawberry flavoured lube and taeyong’s own unique scent assaulting his senses. it’s good, amazing. “i’ll never leave.”

taeyong falls asleep a minute after, soft snores coming from him and ten feels content. he’s tired; from everything but with taeyong, he forgets his problem. it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, yall survived that. lol i didn't put a lot of emphasis on their dom/sub relationship and that will be-- explained in the future too. IM SORRY omg please, be patient with my lazy ass :( i'm just a jobless writer lol also please be soft, this concept is p new to me hmm any questions, you can ask here on the comments, on my twt, or cc :3 don't be shy? yeah, don't be shy. i'm a meme ehehe
> 
> anygays, support my broke ass by commenting and things like that <3


End file.
